cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBBC on Choice
CBBC on Choice was an digital channel that broadcast archive children's programmes from the 1970s through to the 2000s on the now defunct digital channel BBC Choice. It was available on Sky Digital, ONdigital (later known as ITV Digital). and NTL and Telewest (now known as Virgin Media). History It started on Monday 29 November 1999 and was broadcast from 6am-7pm, the first programme to be shown was "Teletubbies". before from Monday November 29, 1999 - Friday March 31, 2000 it was until 5pm from the start, Later it was extended to 6pm from Monday 3 April 2000 - Friday 19 May 2000 on weekdays, and 7pm at the weekends from Saturday April 8, 2000 when the 'CBBC Choice' strand was axed, 7 weeks later, when "Breakers" finished on BBC Choice on Friday May 19, 2000 which was what came on after CBBC on Choice finished, it was 7pm on weekdays also from Monday May 22, 2000 and it's broadcasting hours have been 6am-7pm for rest of the channel's life until 2002. It aired a mix of pre-school and older audience programming like Teletubbies, Tweenies, Playdays, Paddington, ChuckleVision, Simon and the Witch, Bitsa, Monster Cafe, Noddy, Bodger and Badger, The Family-Ness etc. It had 5 presenters during its 2-year run, the first presenter was Michael Underwood from November 1999 - November 2000 and then Adrian Dickson took over from November 2000 - February 2002. Angelica Bell also presented CBBC on Choice for a while from September 2000 - December 2000, Emlyn the Gremlyn also presented from September 2000 - April 2001 and Liam Dolan from September 2001 - February 2002, Ana Boulter also presented for a short period in 2001. It's weekday schedule consisted of Teletubbies, Tweenies, Playdays, Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, Bitsa (early seasons aired at lunchtime) and pre-school shows along with educational shows, weekends would have Double bills of Teletubbies and of the Tweenies, Bitsa (later seasons aired at lunchtime), ChuckleVision, Bob the Builder and pre-school shows along with 6-to-11-rated aimed shows. Educational shows weren't featured in the weekend schedule expect for Teletubbies, Tweenies and Playdays, The schedule's would be like this all year round for CBBC on Choice, expect for Christmas when Teletubbies would go on a break for Christmas 1999, 2000 and 2001, The Christmas schedules had a few differences for the 2-week festive season, on CBBC on Choice's first Christmas in 1999, the weekend schedule gets turned into an secondary afternoon programming block called Mighty Gifty Telly, broadcasting Tweenies, Jackanory Gold, Play School, Bob the Builder, Oakie Doke (the 1998 series), 64 Zoo Lane, ChuckleVision and even El Nombre. Weekdays was normal except for Toy Symphony appearing on Christmas Eve and Noddy lasting 25 minutes on the following Monday along with Playdays and Pingu starting of the following Monday also, joining the sole new shows to be broadcast from 20 December 1999 to January 2000 in the morning, including The Family-Ness and Hotch Potch House Stories. 1999 was the only year to feature the educational shows and Bodger and Badger in the schedule over Christmas. Jackanory Gold and Play School only appeared on CBBC on Choice for two days only each Christmas from 1999 and 2000, In 2000, the schedule was different to the previous year, Bodger and Badger went on a 2-week holiday along with the educational programming, the only educational programming that was present were the Teletubbies, Tweenies and Playdays. In 2001, 3 new shows launched for the festive season on CBBC on Choice, Binka, Dr Otter and third series of Brum launched on Monday 17 December 2001. Programming strands Gremlyn TV and Gremlyn in the Works were shown as normal in 2000 and Choosy Bits and Make It Magic appeared as normal in 2001 at mornings and teatimes for both strands. All programmes were broadcast in 4:3 format from launch day on 29 November 1999 to 2 September 2001 expect for the Tweenies which was broadcast in widescreen, From 3 September 2001, CBBC on Choice like CBBC1 & 2 were cropped to widescreen and all programmes were showing in widescreen format. The in-vision continuity links were shot in the CBBC studio like BBC1 and BBC2 with the presenters displaying birthday cards, pictures and photographs being sent into the studio and the address would be displayed on the screen also, plus they would introduce CBBC on Choice by telling us what programmes were coming on before linking into the first programme, they would link into other programmes afterwards, The links were pre-recorded. In 2000, the channel began special theme sections to celebrate their programming in the morning and teatime every day, the first two successful ones on 4 September 2000 were "Gremlyn TV" and "Gremlyn in the Works" on the 9th September 2000 hosted by Emlyn the Gremlyn and featured pre-school shows like "Brum", "Charlie Chalk" "Mr Benn" "Pigeon Street" and "Postman Pat". Gremlyn in the Works was a double bill of "Bitsa". These strands were shown twice on a 4-month loop. Next up after this was a request strand beginning on 2 April 2001 called "Choosy Bits" when any CBBC on Choice show could be shown under the requests of a viewer, this ran until February 2002. the weekend strand was "Wacky Weekend" with double bills of "Mortimer and Arabel" on Saturday and "Simon and the Witch" on Sunday from 31 March 2001. "Wild Weekend" soon followed on 30 June 2001 with nature programming like "The Animal Magic Show" (which was new to CBBC on Choice), "Caterpiliar Trail", "Two by Two" and "The Wild Bunch". and the last strand was "Make it Magic" on 3 November 2001 which had "The Artbox Bunch" "Bitsa" "The Animal Magic Show" and "Morph TV with Tony Hart", All strands were shown at 6am - 6.30am before the main schedule kicked in at 6.30am and 6.30pm - 7.00pm before the start-up of BBC Choice, "Gremlyn in the Works" was the only strand not to appear first thing in the morning from 6am - 6.30am, instead this came on after the first two screenings of the weekend schedule at 12.00pm - 12.30pm, the tea time showings like the other strands continued to be shown at 6.30pm - 7.00pm. CBBC on Choice ended on 10 February 2002 and was replaced by CBBC and CBeebies the following day, the last programme to be shown was Bitsa. Some programmes haven't been shown since the end of the channel in 2002 but most have continued to be screened until now on BBC One, BBC Two, CBBC. and CBeebies. Presenters * Michael Underwood (1999-2000) * Angellica Bell (2000) * Emlyn the Gremlyn (2000-2001) * Adrian Dickson (2000-2002) * Ana Boulter (2001) * Liam Dolan (2001-2002) Category:TV Channels Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:CBBC Category:BBC Three